welcome to animal crossing: new life
by tiernans
Summary: Aaron and Jacob move to the small town of coeland. The folks are nice, The shopkeepers are nice, but the real coeland is not nice... based on minecraft creepypasta adventure map. One-shot.


**A/N: Hello! I wrote this one-shot based on a video I saw. **** watch?v=z6SZb9lvUd4.**

**If you want to, you can watch it first. Enjoy!**

"Stop for coeland! Stop for coeland! EEK EEK!"

Two men get off the train. One is Aaron, a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes. The other is Jacob, a boy with green spiky hair and blue eyes.

"This is our stop!"

We left the train station and noticed a sign on the bulletin board

"Welcome to your new life" Aaron read. "Odd"

They walked into a store called nookingtons. They were greeted by a big raccoon named tom nook.

"Welcome! Welcome to my store, Yes Yes!" I got your house ready to be built! Go on and meet your neighbors in the mean time!" I walked out to see an alligator. "Hey! I'm Gayle! Want to play hide and seek?" "Sure! Aaron said. "I'm Aaron and this is Jacob. "Great! Jacob and I will hide!" Gayle said.

After a minute, Aaron went looking. "Where are you? "Jacob saw someone run behind a house next to nookingtons. Aaron ran after them. He saw a pink dog. "Hey! I'm Aaron! What's your name?

"Cookie!" the dog replied. "Can you hold this time capsule for me?" she asked. "Sure!" After a minute, she took it back and buried it in the ground. "Thanks!" cookie said. Aaron ran around until he found Jacob behind a tree. They heard a laugh behind a house and saw Gayle. "I Win!" Aaron said.

They walked around until they saw a penguin. "Ooh! I can't believe I lost it! "What's wrong? "They asked.

"Oh! Hi! I'm cube! Can you help me? I lost the key to my house." After introducing themselves, they accepted the quest. Aaron noticed something in the river behind the house. He jumped in. "What are you doing" Jacob asked. "I found the key!" Aaron said, leaving the river. They gave the key back to cube and ran off. "Hey there!" a voice called. I noticed a blue hedgehog with orange cheeks. "I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?" "Yes! We are!" Jacob said. They walked into the clothing shop. "I'm getting this shirt!" Jacob said, grabbing a red shirt and giving Mable the money. They left and headed towards nookingtons.

"Boys! You're just in time! I need your help! There is a special pearl in the sea! Do you think you can find it?" "Sure!" they replied at the same time. They headed off to the beach. After a few minutes, Aaron swam into a cliff. "Aaron!" Jacob said. Aaron went through the cliff. Jacob followed him. "I think this is some secret passage." They walked forward until they saw train tracks. They noticed the end of the tunnel. At the end, there was a sign that said "DIE". The two men walked into the river was now made from blood, the grass was dead, the sky was dark red, there were trails of blood, all the signs said, DIEDIEDIEDIE, There were graves everywhere, the sand at the beach was now quicksand. On the bulletin board, it said,

you have discovered the truth of Coeland

the other town was a fake.

now go to nokingtons.

"what the hell!" Aaron said.

"I think we have to." Jacob replied.

They walked into the shop. To their surprise, tom nook was gone. There was a note that said: as last time, do these quests in order.

find gayle

find cookie

find the able sisters

find cube

go to town hall.

The two boys went to gayles house. there was a note.

"Find me"

"Where was she last time?" Aaron asked. "Behind cookies house!" "Lets go!" Jacob replied.

they ran to the back of the house and saw a pink, bloody alligator head. there was a note that said:

gayle loves to play hide and seek. too bad the knife found her.

"HOLY CRAP!" Aaron said. "THIS IS SO CREEPY!" They ran until they got into cookies house. There was a note that said "Find my capsule" The two boys ran untill they saw a little star shaped crack. Aaron started digging. Once he saw it, they opened it to see bits of pink fur, a big black eye, and rotting flesh. "I think im going to hurl!" Aaron said. The note attached said: "This is in the capsule you held."

The two boys went to the able sisters. "What bloody hell is in here?" Aaron asked. the sign said: "you really thought those were regular clothes? The red shirt you are wearing is sables blood." Aaron quickly threw the shirt off. "HOLYCRAPIWASWEARINGBLOOD!" Aaron ran out of the shop as fast as he could ."Wait for me!" Jacob yelled.

Aaron slowly opened the door to cubes house. inside was a note. On top of his decapitated body. "The key isnt for me. its for you. Open town hall." Aaron took it and ran to town hall. He put the key in and it fit. "Whew! i finally found you." Jacob said. Aaron walked in. Inside was a pool of lava and a letter.

"You did everything i said. you were my puppets. now, you are my death puppet. Jump in the lava and die." "No way!" Jacob said. "I dont want to die!" Aaron added. All of a sudden, Jacob pushed Aaron in and jumped their last breath, they saw tom nook with puppets. it looked like them.

"Enjoy your new life my puppets."

Aaron and jacob woke up at the train station.

"Welcome to coeland! Welcome to...

...Your new life."

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed and think it good creepy story idea! im actually currently working on a minecraft fanfiction and wrote the new song for K.K. sliders music translasted. just too lazy to type it up -_- Remember to review and watch the original! Also, will someoneP LEASE R&R my crossover? i promise it gets better.**

**Untill next time! **

**:D NYAN LOLLY :D**


End file.
